zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Offensive Strategies Against Zombies
The following list is a series of strategies that can be used against the undead. Stationary Tactics (any strategy where you destroy the undead from a fixed position) The Lure Use of meat (animal, perhaps even human) as bait or something to make sound if you like animals too much. Remember that dead bait equals useless bait. The Fortress More of a defensive strategy, the idea of the Fortress is basically barricade yourself in a highly defensible structure, and stock up on as many supplies, weapons and ammo as you can and wait for the undead to come to you. It's better to pick a fortress above the snow line if you expect a prolonged siege, because once the zombies freeze you can raid the surrounding area for supplies as well as take the opportunity to kill as many of your besiegers as possible with melee weapons. Although chances are that you won't get all of them (frozen ghouls can't advertise their presence, and there'll be ones hidden in the snow), it's still a good idea to thin their numbers, plus it gives you something to do to stave off boredom and keep warm. For more on this, see Bases. The Sniper Have your snipers on a rooftop and lure the Z's within effective range. This tactic is best used in open areas, and a method of escape is mandatory, to avoid becoming stranded. Notably, this is all good for open urban combat. However, you must remind your sharpshooters that the threat of attack is still possible for them, if you have the manpower keep a watchman with your sniper to warn of an unexpected attack and possible loss of your sniper. Snipers should retreat well before their exit route is cut off if they are working in a small team.Use of a silencer, or masking the retort of the rifle with another sound located away from the sniper, will prevent the zombies moving toward the sniper.This type of attack can be useful in safely eliminating zombies where time and ammunition are of no concern. The Bottleneck Uses barriers to funnel the undead into a position where eliminating them would be simple The Battle Line Strategy A strategy similar to the tactics used by the British against the Zulus and other technologically inferior tribes. Essentially, several lines of soldiers are formed behind one another; in battle, the lines fire in sequence, giving those who are not firing time to reload and take aim. (first part of new strategy from Battle of Hope) Reinforced Square The Reinforced Square, "RS", or Raj-Singh Maneuver, was employed in World War Z. Indian General Raj-Singh adapted a form of the Roman Legion's Testudo Formation or a Napoleonic Era Infantry Square to defend against the zombie horde. It only failed in the first instance because of ammunition shortages. The soldiers form a tight square formation, surrounding the generals, supplies, medics, and suppliers. The square shape itself isn't a total necessity (the organization behind the operation, however, is), and the formation can be adapted to a three or two sided structure if the unit can anchor their backs to a secure structure, like a wall, or the mouth of a conquered cavern. Reinforced Squares are all or nothing measures. Retreat from a collapsing reinforced square will likely see a horrific casualty rate. Raj-Singh's failed because it was improvised, and adequate supplies were not available for the tens of thousands of Indian zombies. The Cliff There are several types of cliff maneuvers. When facing a large number of zombies trapped in upper floors or the roof of a building, send a dog up on the roof of a nearby, cleared, building, and have it start barking. The zombies will head up to the roof and upper levels, and then walk off of the building, usually dying, or at least becoming easy meat for your troops. Another Strategy is that when you face a swarm or horde near a cliff. Send a helicopter to hover near the edge of the cliff, and the undead will walk off the edge. When facing the undead in a situation where you are on one side of an abyss, such as the Grand Canyon, and they are on the other side, simply yell and wave your arms to get their attention, and they will fall into the abyss. Note: this strategy can also be used with trenches, but the trenches will fill up, and the zombies will be able to walk over their fallen compatriots if the horde is of sufficient size. The Funnel Trench, or the Woodchipper A tactic used successfully by a force of only 480 Roman soldiers (See 121 A.D., Fanum Cocidi, Caledonia (Scotland)). A trench is dug, with a funnel at one end; this allows for the zombies to be herded into a tight, deep space where they are vulnerable and immobile. The trench only allows for a few zombies to be able to push forward at a time, meaning effective shooting or careful melee combatants can dispose of a few zombie at a time, rather than having to face an entire horde. Furthermore, the trench can be lined with flammable liquids (even explosives if the time and supply's is applicable) and the zombies can be caught, unable to move, and will slowly burn. This tactic can be very time consuming, and without an organized force, will surely fail. The Pit of Fire You dig a very deep hole or trench, fill it with flammable liquids, then lure the undead in for the barbecue. Ensure that the hole is large enough to contain all the Gs, deep and steep enough that the piles of burning zombies can't ram their way outward and upward, also ensure that there is enough fuel and air to ensure the blaze does the job, and make sure that the fumes don't blow toward wherever you are hiding. However, as this form of offense takes a lot of time and preparation to do, it is generally not recommended. Animal Traps These are only useful if you have hundreds of them in a narrow point, allowing you to make a wall of the undead to pick off at your leisure. Also good for an early warning system and for keeping out unwanted animals and people. Don't waste too much time on them, though. Land Mines Land mines are a poor idea. While they are known blowing their victims up completely, mines are only really desinged for incapacitating intruders, and impacting enemy morale. Mines take out only the lower extremeties of their targets; ankles, legs, etc., so chances are they'll only have the more or less, the same effects on the undead. Unless you want an early warning system, avoid this idea. Net Sweep Fishing A tactic used in modern day fishing. A boat with a net attached to it crosses over a body of water. When the net is lifted out of the water, the zombies are trapped inside and are unable to move. This allows for them to be easily disposed of, either by beating or decapitating the head of the immobile zombie. This tactic is only applicable in areas with large water areas, where a ship can be properly maneuvered. Another problem is the maintenance of the ship, it's net and the amount of crew needed to man such a vessel to make it effective. River Net Fishing During this tactic, one must find an infected stream or river. To set this up use netting, or any other form of obstruction, to stop the G's from traveling downstream. You must anchor the obstruction to the edges of the stream or river, and anchor it down with rocks or other such things. One warning, you must make sure that your anchoring is strong enough to weigh the net down and prevent it from breaking upon the impact of the G's. After they impact, when the G's reach this obstruction, they will either bottle up to the surface or instinctively climb to the surface, via the edges allowing you team to pick them off easily as they climb out of the depths. One problem you may face with this strategy, is a hole in your obstruction, this would allow the G's to break through your obstruction without even knowing it... Possibly leading to attack of downstream settlement if it exists. Harpoon Fishing A group of men on a boat armed with harpoons (can be extended so there are more or larger boats allowing for more men to be used). They pass slowly over the water, disturbing it so it attracts the zombies. As the zombies come close enough and obviously visible enough, one of the team lunges the harpoon into the zombies head. This tactic can be very dangerous because the harpoon could become lodged into a zombies head, or it could be grabbed and the person on the other end dragged under water. It is even more so dangerous in shallow waters, as zombies could begin to board the boat. Dive Fishing A tactic where you get in a wet suit with a weapon (usually a harpoon gun) and kill ghouls under water. This can become much less effective once all of their guts are clouding up the water which makes visibility very poor (almost imposible) and after awhile you had better hope you are attached to a rope. This tactic is best executed by having an experienced diver or two underwater (an instance where the shark suit may be quite useful) working in tandem with a crew on the surface who also must stay vigilant. The divers harpoon a zombie, sending it to the surface for the surface crew to neutralize. Underwater hand to hand combat is very difficult, and therefore not recommended. Firearms designed for use underwater (which are rare), may be used by the diving crew. Pressure Suit Like dive fishing but you are in a pressure suit which makes it almost impossible for the zombies to bite you. Almost like being in a very thick suite of armor under water. Other Ways to stop the zombies *Although zombies must be shot in the head to quickly kill them, a stab or gunshot to the spine can slow them down. *Burning a zombie can work but is not advised because it can take a long time for a zombie to burn, during which it will be a walking torch, capable of spreading the fire. *Make a barricade with the remaining survivors and once a zombie comes near use the best gun and shoot the zombie in the head. *Grenades should only be used for a group of zombies in a small area. The group of zombies should be around 12 and should be close together. Most grenades are low yield explosives that expel shrapnel. While the blast power isn't to be taken lightly against humans, there is a good chance that even a grenade that explodes within a foot of a zombie may not affect the brain of that zombie in any way. Category:Tactics